New Life
by sternchan
Summary: "My name is Dr. Alexandra Janet O'Neill. In my dimension, I'm the daughter of General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha O'Neill. It's an honor to meet you."
1. Chapter 1

Stargate does not belong to me. I own nothing :(

Ok, this is my first Stargate fanfiction. I wrote this in German and started translating it. Because I've not watched Stargate in English yet, I have some problems with the correct terms. And as always my grammatical skills are such as bad as my spelling. Might take some time for me to get used to the English writing. So please be patient or help me :D

Pairings: Sam/Jack later and maybe Daniel/ OC

* * *

><p>The Arrival<p>

Warning! Unschedulet Offworld Activation

Like always, when this came throw the speakers everyone was in a hurry. Some men with guns ran into the gateroom while General Hammond went together with SG-1 to the Operations Room.

"What's the matter, who is this?", he asked.

Walter looked at his computer: "It's Bra'tac, Sir."

"Open the iris.", the General ordered.

The armed men in the gateroom relaxed a bit, when the General and SG-1 went into the room to greed the visitor.

But Bra'tac was not alone. Three young men followed him and a woman, who hid her face under a hood, all of them Jaffa. Teal'c however greeted his old master friendly.

"Who is that?", Hammond asked looking towards the group of Jaffa. They weren't armed.

"They better tell you themselves.", the old man said.

In the Briefingroom they all set down at the big table.

"You are no Jaffa.", Teal'c said to the people with an accusingly voice.

One of the man smiled and rubbed his forehead. "No, that's just paint.", he admitted: "It's for our protection. Our journey is not without dangers."

"What journey?", Daniel asked and at the same time Sam wanted to know: "Who are you?"

The man who had just spoken, looked at his hand, which was know inky. Then he looked back up: "My name is Dr. Daniel Heldon. Named after the famous Dr. Daniel Jackson. Me and my friends came threw a quantum mirror on Chulak, of cause after, we visited several other dimensions, where we left members of our original big group."

"And why do you pretend to be Jaffa?", Sam asked.

"It is much easier when people are afraid of you, this way you don't get attacked so often. And this was the best way. We are Doctors and Scientists, we are rarely armed." Heldon explained.

"You left your people in other dimensions?", Jack asked disgusted.

One of the other man jumped up: "Yeah! And they are leading a new life in a new home, while we need to travel on!", he said angrily.

"Sit down and tell us your name!", the General ordered.

The man sat back: "Dr. Richard Anderson, Sir."

"What do you mean, they have a new home?", Daniel asked.

Heldon's smile disappeared: "An enemy, who we believed defeated, came back and attacked us. They destroyed our homes, our families. Our General ordered us, to go through the mirror. Twenty of us made it, but when we found out, that we already existed in other dimensions, we had to go on. The members of our group with no problems stayed."

Sam nodded: "I remember… when the other Samantha was here there were these painful…."

"Yeah, Carter. We all do remember that. But I would like to know, why not all of them, have told us their names yet.", Jack asked angry and looked at the third man and the woman.

The man cleared his voice: "Dr. Andy Kallon."

"And the Lady?", Jack asked.

"Her name is of no importance. She needs to travel on anyway, because I'm sure she already exists here or it to exist in some future.", Heldon said but the woman stood up.

She threw back the hood so they all could see her face. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. But her face was the spitting image of Carter.

"My name is Dr. Alexandra Janet O'Neill. In my dimension, I'm the daughter of General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha O'Neill. It's an honor to meet you.", she said.

Teal'c raises an eyebrow and Sam tried to say something but was not able to.

Jack was the first to recover: "GENERAL Jack O'Neill?"

And the only question Daniel had was: "What kind of Doctor?"

tbc


	2. Getting to know

So this is the next part.

I usually do not beg for reviews, but before I continue to translate more then 180 and still growing pages (with my limited English skills) I would like to know if you are interested in this story. So please let me know.

And now: **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>„Alex, sit down.", Heldon said with a stern voice.<p>

But she didn't.

SG-1 was discussing the shocking news and asking one question after another.

"Sit down!", Heldon ordered.

"Don't tell what to do." Alex said angrily. It was like they didn't hear any of those questions.

Heldon jumped up and everyone went silent. "Excuse us for a moment." He said and took Alex by her arm, pulling her into a corner of the room and started to talk to her in a foreign language.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Hammond turned to Daniel as if they were waiting for a translation.

"It's Japanese.", Daniel said.

"So?", Jack asked.

"What?"

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know Japanese. But they seem to fight."

But that was obvious, because in this moment Alex slapped Heldon in the face and stormed back to the table.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this." She said with a smile: "We have been in enough dimensions to know how people react towards us… or me in particular."

"That's why, we agreed on keeping her identity as a secret.", Heldon snapped.

Andy nodded and said friendly: "We will answer all of your questions."

"Who was the enemy that attacked you?" Hammond asked engaging his right as a General for the first question.

"The Goa'uld." Richard explained: "Thirty years ago, we defeated them and became a peaceful society with all the other races in the universe. But… the Goa'uld came back."

"Thirty years ago?", Jack asked disbelieving.

Heldon nodded: "In our world the humankind left the earth in 1912. But Bra'tac told us, that your fight, against the evil in the universe, just started e few years ago. And before you ask: Our new home was named Terra2. The planet is three times bigger than your planet, so there was enough room for everyone."

"Where is this planet?", Sam asked.

"About 100 light years away from here, so right next door. But it has no Stargate. We had to take ours with us." Alex answered.

"You took it with you? How?", Jack wanted to know.

"With a space ship of cause." Heldon said as if he wanted to teach a child a simple thing.

"Hey! Watch it!", Jack said.

Heldon gave him a relaxed look: "I'm the most intelligent person in this room, well maybe even on this planet. I earned a dokorate in many subject areas in almost all Universities our world knows, so I thing I earned the right to be a bit proud."

"I think you're wrong there. The most intelligent person in this room is, without doubt Carter… maybe even Daniel but…."

Heldon cut him of: "Well surly it isn't you."

Jack and Heldon jumped up. Andy and Richard did the same and they started to shout at each other.

Alex was lay on her bed in one of the quarters. After Heldon had started to fight with Jack, some men had stormed into the room, to keep them away from each other. Hammond ordered to bring the guests to the quarters and they were not allowed to walk through the SG-C freely.

She was bored. In the little sideboard next to the bed she had found a book named "The Bible" Just some old religious ideas… nothing more than a fantasy-story to her.

"Interesting?" someone asked.

Alex looked up to the door and put the book aside. Sam was standing there.

"Major.", Alex said as she greeted her.

Sam closed the door ant set on a chair. She smiled: "Oh please call me Sam… I wanted to talk to you."

Alex looked sadly at her: "We can't stay, can we?"

Sam still smiled: "We don't know about that yet. I…. Wanted to talk about Dr. Heldon."

Both of them knew, that Sam wanted to talk about a very different thing, but it seemed easier to start by talking about someone else.

"Dan? What about him?"

"Well… is he really that….?"

"Intelligent? Oh yeah he is. He earned a dokorate on astrophysics, biochemistry, Mechanical Engineering, mathematics, geology, and some other I can not remember right now. He also knows about 32 languages but only speaks three of them regularly. So yes, he IS extremely intelligent but he has no social skills.", Alex answered.

Sam just wanted to ask the next question, when the door opened again and Teal'c, Daniel and Jack came in. They set down on an extra chair and next to Alex on the bed.

"So you are already talking about the important things?", Jack asked.

Sam nodded: "Dr. Heldon."

"God no! Who would like to talk about him? I mean things like your family.", Jack said to Alex. But suddenly he had the feeling that he had dropped a brick, both woman looked at him with discomfort.

"I would like to talk about Dr. Heldon's science." Daniel said.

Carter was happy to pick up at that point: "Oh he seems to be a genius."

"But he is not good with people.", Jack said.

Alex nodded: "He has his problems with people and life in particular. He could tell you all ingredients of wine gum but simply ignore that fact that they are a good taste."

"You like wine gum?" Jack asked.

"Of cause I do, I like a lot of things my Dad liked."

"Well about your parents. There are rules that forbid any kind of romantically relationship for military workforce. So there is a good change that you can stay." Daniel said.

Sam and Jack blushed.

But Alex just shook her head sadly: "Those rules didn't stop them in other dimensions. I already exist it 11 of them, and as soon as Sam is…."

"Hey!", Sam shouted. With that she had stopped Alex from talking but Daniel continued.

"How was life and childhood with General Jack and Sam O'Neill?"

Again Jack's and Sam's face tuned red.

Alex smiled, but seemed sad: "I have nothing bad to say about my parents. But life on Terra2 was not easy. Many children had to leave their parents at the age of six, because the schools were far away. I was lucky, I could stay until I was fifteen."

"And what is with us in your world? Me and Teal'c?" Daniel asked curiously.

Now her smile grew a bit bigger: "Teal'c is my godfather. We spend a lot of time together.

And you… well.. you're older, much older and…." she took a deep breath: "To say it in my Dad's words: You are hiding in a library, collecting dust."

Jack laughed and Daniel gave him a slightly huffy look. "Do we know each other at all?" Daniel asked Alex.

"We met once. My parents invited to spent the peace-festival with us when I was seven. You called me a curious, loud brat."

tbc


	3. University

„You call my daughter a curious, loud brat?" Jack asked disgusted.

"Actually she isn't your daughter and it wasn't me who called her that…" Daniel started to explain but Jack didn't seem to be interested in his explanation.

But Alex said: "He is right. I'm not really your child. Sam looks much to young for having a daughter at the age of 27. In this reality I'm not related to you."

"But what would the DNA say?", Sam asked, "We should make a test."

"If that's what you want. It will prove that I'm your biological daughter but in a family there are more important things then biology. That's way Andy talks abut his 'producer' not his father.", Alex said.

Sam changed the subject: "What was your task in your world?"

"Andy and I were in the SGS, Stargate-Scientia. It's a scientific team. We helped the military and civil teams."

"You said, you earned a dokorate… what kind of dokorate?" Daniel asked and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Archaeology, Anthropology, social science and most of all Symphonia." Alex answered.

"Symphonia?" Daniel asked confused: "Where can you study such a thing?"

Now Alex was confused: You haven't found the Symphon-ruins yet? We study Symphonia at the Asgard University of Sökkwabeck."

"Where?" Jack asked.

Alex seemed to loose her patience: "Oh please tell me you have met the Asgard."

"Of cause. Thor and I are buddies." Jack said: "What I mend was this Söckwwawhateverthing."

"Sökkwabeck is the palace of Saga, a goddess of the asgard. It's said, that she drinks old wisdom from golden bowls and is the wife of Odin." Daniel explained. It somehow seemed as if he wanted to impress Alex.

She nodded: "She is not his wife, but the rest is correct. At her University we study the flexible science, as we call it. Thor, by the way, teaches the art of war in his University Bilskinier. I think Dr. Anderson went to that place."

Suddenly Teal'c asked: "Is it normal for you to dokorated in so many science?"

"Yes. We go to the university, when we are fifteen. Because of the Asgard-technology learning is very easy. But you need to know, when to stop, or else you can end like Dr. Heldon, or Dr. Jackson."

"Hey." Daniel said.

"I'm just telling the truth."

Carter grinned: "In what university is your Dr. Jackson collecting dust?"

"In Odins, Gladsheim University. It's a honour to be allowed in the Walhalla library." Alex answered and suddenly her stomach grumbled. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten in over 16 hours."

Jack called the General and asked for the permission to show Alex around the SG-C. Of cause he got it and so they went directly to the cafeteria. After two minutes it was clear that Alex liked exactly the same things as her dad.

"Um… you and Heldon…. You are not…" Jack asked, while SG-1 showed Alex around.

"NO! Was never, in not, will never be." She said clearly.

"Good, because he is…."

"Intelligent?", Daniel suggested.

„Good looking?" Carter said.

"A man?" Teal'c said.

"An asshole. A male, intelligent, good looking asshole." Jack said.

Alex had trouble not to laugh: „Well, he seems to have problems with you in every dimension.

"We need to bring Alex to Janet, for the physical examination.", Sam said.

"Do you know Dr. Fraiser from your world?", Daniel asked.

"Sure I do. She's my godmother. That's why my second name is Janet."

When they entered the hospital ward, they saw Janet who was busy with the examination of Heldon. When she heard them she tuned around.

"I'll be with you in a second. Did you know that Dr. Heldon has earned a dokorate in neurology?"

"Of cause he has." Jack said with a very sarcastic voice and earned an angry look from Heldon.

Janet took of her latex glows and tossed the into the trashcan. "You can bring Dr. Heldon now back to his quartier." She said to a man in uniform who nodded.

Then Janet went to Sg-1 and Alex. "Oh Sam you can not disavow that she is your daughter. She looks so much like you." She said fascinated.

"But her character is more like her fathers." Heldon snarled before he left the room.

Alex raised an eyebrow at this, which looked very funny because Teal'c, who stood next to her, did the same thing.

"Oh, did I mention, she spend a lot of time with Teal'c in her world." Jack said.

Janet smiled: "The physical examination could take some time, I'll call you when I'm done." She said and SG-1 left.

They all went to Daniel's office. He was not happy about that because he wanted to work. But the others wanted to talk about Alex an the others.

"What do you think about that?", Jack asked.

"It's strange. We have met others and even ourselves from other realties, but this…" Carter started.

"Alex seems nice." Teal'c said.

„Really loveable." Daniel said almost dreamily. Everyone looked at him. He cleared his voice: "I mean, yes, she seems nice."

"But Heldon…." Jack said.

"He is a genius. I'm sure he would be a big help here. They all would be a big help." Sam said.

"The Aschen were also good in science, and they didn't mean to help." Teal'c said.

„But Alex is not from the Aschen." Jack said a little angry.

"I think they should stay." Daniel said.

tbc

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Ok, for all who are interested in a bit background information I'll start to write down some things about Heldon&Co.

For all the others, feel free to click to the next chapter :)

**Dr. Daniel A. Heldon (32 years old)**

He is not a very likeable person and he does not care about it. He is good looking but, because everyone has his or her own taste, in good looking I leave it to your imagination :)

He also is very intelligent. I never watched Stargate Atlantis (maybe one episode) so I do not remember the Rodney Mackay character. When I first published this story in German, someone compared Heldon with the character Sheldon from the BigBangTheory. I think it's funny because that wasn't what I had in mind.

But while writing this story, Heldon developed in a direction I did not want for him. He should have been a nice guy, friend and mentor to everyone. Well, maybe some authors of you will accede when I say: Sometimes the own characters do whatever they want.

Heldon is not only named after Daniel Jackson, but also after my best friend who's name is also Daniel. His second name also inculdes the letters E H L

Ok that's it about Heldon, of cause he has a past, but I won't tell you, because if I did, it would be no fun to read the next chapters.


	4. The thing about Christmas

**Ok, this is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The thing about Christmas<p>

In the evening SG-1 met their guests in the cafeteria. Andy, Richard, Alex and Heldon were watching an young man, who had started to decorate a Christmas-tree.

"Hi, is it okay, when we sit here?", Daniel asked.

Andy nodded and Teal'c pushed another table next to theirs. Then he sat down like all the others.

"What is he doing?", Alex asked.

Jack looked at Teal'c: "He is sitting."

"No, not him. What is HE doing.", Andy wondered and pointed at the young man with the tree.

Sam turned around: "He is decorating the tree."

"And why?" Alex wanted to know.

SG-1 looked at them slightly confused: "Well, Christmas is in about two weeks."

Alex, Andy, Richard and Heldon still didn't seem to understand.

"Christmas. You know, the holiday of peace and joy." Jack said.

„He doesn't look so joyful." Alex uttered, watching the man, who was now fighting with the chain of lights. He got frustrated from minute to minute.

Jack grinned: "Well the lights are always the worst but in the end the tree will look beautiful."

In that moment Richard understood: "Wait a second. You mean THAT Christmas? The birth of gods son?", he asked shocked.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered.

"Don't tell me, your people are still praying."

Jack hesitated a moment: "Well not all people on this planet believe in God, but Christmas is a nice tradition and yes… some people pray."

"You don't?" Daniel asked.

The guests shook their heads and Richard answered: "Religion was forbidden over a hundred years ago."

"And that good, if you thing of all the individuals who played god over the time." Heldon said sharply.

"And how does he know about it?" Jack wondered towards Richard.

"I doctorated in History before I went to study the art of war. But religious traditions like this is outlawed. If you do it anyway, you go to prison." Richard said.

"But there is nothing bad about it. Many people celebrate Christmas as a holiday of peace. And as far as I know, you have equivalent to that." Daniel declared.

"Yes, but we don't place trees in our rooms." Alex said and looked again at the young man. He had managed the chain of lights and was now busy placing the ornaments. "But it looks nice."

"Oh you should see our city's at this time. The trees are full of lights and if you want we can go and visit the Christmas village, it's for children, but anyway…." Daniel said eagerly.

"Daniel, it's enough. Christmas is not about trees or lights, it's just about presents." Jack said with a grin.

"Colonel!", Carter shouted.

But Alex and the others were to confused to be upset about such a commercial view.

"You even decorate the trees outside?" Alex asked.

"Isn't that causing forest fire?" Andy wanted to know.

"And what about the energy? It surly takes a lot to enlighten a forest." Heldon wondered.

Even Teal'c had to smile about that. They were asking the same questions, which had troubled him, when he first heard about it.

It took some time until they all believed, that celebrating Christmas was not dangerous. But in the end even Richard was positive about it.

"I would like to see this village, Daniel talked about." Alex said.

"Later maybe, when we are allowed to take you outside." Jack promised.

„Allowed? Are we prisoners? If you don't want us here, we can leave." Heldon shouted angrily.

"Not us, Heldon. Just you." Andy commented dryly.

Heldon snorted: "I don't think they want ME to go. But you… as a second class Symphon.."

"Second class?" Andy almost jumped up.

"Oh please, don't pretend you didn't know. My compatibility with Alex is much higher than yours." Heldon said arrogantly.

"97 percent!"

"Mine is 99,3 percent." Heldon countered.

"I don't care about just 2,3 percent." Alex said tiered and took a bite from her cookie.

SG-1 watched them with interest.

"Just to your information Heldon. Alex and I are the perfect partners in every aspect." Andy shouted.

Jack jumped up: "Could someone please explain what you are fighting over?"

But Daniel only had one question: "Are you two in a relationship?"

Andy was now on the edge: "Why does everyone think that?"

"Andy is engaged.", Ales explained.

"I was. Karl died when they attacked us." Andy said.

"Karl?" Jack asked.

"Is it forbidden in your world?"

Sam shook her head: "No, in some countries but it's not that bad. He will not have to leave because of it."

"So what were you fighting about?" Jack asked again.

"Symphonia. It's the science of vocal tone." Heldon explained: "The people of Symphon were sophisticated. They could bring mountains to tremble only with the sound of their voices. Or dry out oceans. But we haven't learned that yet. We could just active parts of their ruins."

"And how is that possible?" Jack wondered.

"It's a technology of tone, sound, voice and music. The Symphons even opened doors by just using a tone. But we had no time to study how exactly they did that." Andy said sadly.

"But an entity of male and female voice always gets the best results. That's why Saga put us together with a partner. And Andy was only second best." Heldon explained.

"But so much more likeable." Alex hissed..

„We have not heard about the Symphons. Maybe you two could tell me about them tomorrow?" Daniel suggested.

Andy shook his head: "I can't. I have to leave today. Because I'm already existing in this world."

Richard and Alex looked at him: "Oh no, Andy."

"Can we come and say goodbye when he leaves?", Richard asked.

"The question should be: Can we stay.", Alex corrected him.

"I'll talk to the General about that.", Jack said.

An hour later SG-1, Richard, Alex and Heldon stood in the Gateroom. Andy was about to leave to Chulak, where Bra'tac was waiting to guide him back to mirror. Before he entered the Gate he tuned abound and made an elegant movement, which ended in a bow. "Live in peace.", he said. Alex, Richard and Heldon did the same and repeated the words. Then Andy walked through the gate and was gone from the planet and a little later from the reality.

Tbc

* * *

><p>I don't know if there is something like a Christmas-village in America. I just assumed there could be, so please forgive me, if I'm wrong.<p> 


	5. Knowing and not knowing

Yes, I know, took me long to update. Hope the next chapter will be up more soon. Sorry -.-

* * *

><p>After Andy's goodbye Alex went to her quarter. She was sad. Leaving friends behind in other realities always was hard. But now, Andy was the only one to travel on. Hammond had asked the President, and so Richard, Heldon and herself were allowed to stay. But still she had the feeling of being left alone. With that thought she went to sleep.<p>

The next morning started with a man who gave her a keycard and told her, she was now free to move around the SG-C by herself. That was good, but much easier said than done. There were colored lines on the floor, which lead to the different areas but she got lost anyway. Thirty minutes later she just opened a door, and hoped someone would be there to help her. It was the door to Daniel's office.

When he heard some enter, he looked up and smiled. Then he turned off the internet radio, so it was silent now.

"Good morning.", he said with a smile.

Alex was relieved: "Good morning. Finally someone I know. I lost my way about thirty minutes ago."

Daniel smiled: "Yeah, it's not easy in the first time here. But you'll get used to it."

She returned the smile and came to his desk: "What are you working at?", she asked observing some of his notes.

"We found these inscriptions on our last mission. I'm about to translate them. Maybe you can help me?"

Alex took a closer look: "I'm sorry. I don't know the Goa'uld language good enough to be a big help. We started to learn it when they already attacked us and all ways to the universities were cut off. So I just know some words like: Kree."

Daniel laughed out loud: "Even Jack knows that word. But didn't Teal'c teach you any?"

"No, the Jaffa use their language only in intern politic discussions. It's just a way to stick to their culture. I think it was stupid to forget about the Goa'uld."

Daniel didn't answer her last comment. Instead he said: "Alex, only because I called you a loud, curious brat in your world, doesn't mean that we can't be friends here"

She pulled an eyebrow up and grinned: "Oh, you were right. I was loud and curios back then, but don't tell my parents." she said and winked.

Daniel laughed relieved. "Well if you want, I can teach the Goa'uld language."

"That would be great." Alex said happily but then she stopped: "I thought you haven't found the ruins of the Symphones yet."

He was confused: "No, why?"

"So, what's that?", she asked and pointed to a round, flat circle on which Daniel had placed his coffee mug.

"Oh, I found that on a planet about a year ago, and since it's nice I use it as a mat. Why? What is it?" he asked.

"See and marvel", she said simply, taking his mug of the circle and placing it on the table. Then she put her hand on top of the circle and suddenly started to sing.

Daniel knew the song. It was "The first Noël", which had been on the radio only a few seconds ago. She must have heard it. But Alex just repeated just the refrain and it sounded angelic. On the small edge of the circle appeared a golden line and drew itself complete around it. Alex pulled up her hand slowly and the circle parted itself along the golden line. The upper part followed her hand up and in between the two circles was now a shimmering golden sphere. When her hand was about 8 inches high she took it off and music started playing from the circles. Small figures in golden and red glitter now appeared in the golden sphere, dancing to the music.

Daniel stared at that thing: "Wow."

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes… what's it for? I mean what can you do with it?", he asked being completely paralyzed.

"Nothing, it's decoration. A music box. At the University we had thousands of those, they are useful for learning symphon." Alex explained.

"And it's only playing that song?"

"No, it plays whatever you sing to it."

"How do you do that?"

Alex took Daniels hand and placed it over the top circle. "Now sing."

He was a bit confused by her action. Not that he didn't like it but then he concentrated and sang the first song, that came to his mind: „Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up"

It happened on an instant. The golden sphere was now filled with dark gray smoke and with an ugly sound the circle snapped shut

Alex giggled and Daniel started to laugh: "I think, I'm not good in singing."

At that moment a man came into the room: "Dr. Jackson, Dr. O'Neill, General Hammond is waiting for you in the Briefing room."

Janet stood in front of the briefing table. SG-1 and Alex, Richard, Heldon and Hammond listened to her report.

"I'm done with the medical tests. And I found something interesting." She tuned on the screen behind her. "In the throats of Dr. Heldon, Alex and Andy is a foreign object I could not identify."

On the screen appeared a picture of that object. It looked like a small ball with thousands of needles, which adhered with the vocal chords.

"That are just our stimmulators. Only with them we are able to use symphon. The voice sounds better.", Alex explained.

Daniel frowned: "So, the song you sang in my office… is something like that possible for everyone who has such a thing?

He had been the only one who had heard her sing so the others were confused.

"No." Heldon scowled: "there has to be talent." Saga only taught his highly talented students."

"But there can be success in implanting a stimulator in an untrained voice." Alex said back.

"That's just theory." Heldon said.

Before the two of them could start a fight about that Jack interrupted: „Does it hurt? I mean it looks like it hurts. " He was implying to the spikes of the stimmulator.

"The first year after the implantation is hell. And the longer we use Symphon it gets worse but after a while we don't feel it anymore." Alex said.

"I never had problems." Heldon mentioned snobbish and Alex just rolled her eyes.

Janet cleared her voice: "There were no other unusual vital signs. The blood counts are completely normal. It's not up to me but I would declare fit for service." She said and sat down.

Hammond nodded and looked at the guests. "Are you prepared to offer your help and services to our country?"

"Yes, Sir." Alex, Richard and Heldon answered in common.

"Alright. I'll think about your future tasks and tell you about it. Until that make yourself at home."

Richard went with Teal'c to the gym, Heldon left alone and Sam went over to Janet and Alex.

"What's with the DNA?"

Janet grinned: "Well, she is yours and the Colonel's daughter. For sure."

„Great, that means I can give her house arrest if she doesn't obey. I'd love to have such options on Daniel." Jack smiled as he walked over to the women.

Daniel came over to Alex: "How about the first lesson in Goa'uld?"

Before Alex had the chance to answer Sam grabbed her arm: "Come, I have to show you something. You don't mind, Daniel?"

Daniel looked as if he would mind but he just waved them an okay: "But please come to my office later, I need to show you the music-box."

Sam nodded and dragged Alex out of the room and towards her lab.

"You made quite an impression on Daniel." Sam grinned as she walked down the corridor.

Alex giggled: "I have this effect on him in every dimension, but this is the first time it's a positive impression. He once tried to shoot me.

When they arrived at Sam's lab, Sam walked over to a white-board where a complicated formula was written. She started to explain every number and circumstances with the eagerness she only showed towards her work.

"… and this is of vital importance for this planet. What do you think?" Sam ended and looked at Alex.

But Alex looked just miserable. "I'm sorry Sam… I didn't understand a single word." She admitted.

„But… that's just simple physics."

„I know.. but… oh Sam I'm really really sorry. But without the help of my mother I would have failed math, physics and chemistry in high-school." Alex said looking sad.

Sam recovered fast from the unpleasant surprise and smiled: "Well, okay."

"Maybe you should talk to Heldon about the theory, he knows better than me."

Tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for reading :)<strong>

**Please note that the word "stimmulator" is a mix from the German word 'Stimme', which means voice and the word stimulator. **


	6. Experiment

Dr. Heldon was, as expected, not impressed by Sam's theory. The whole thing wasn't new to him, so he had been quite bored while she explained everything. After a while he simply cut her off: "I believe Dr. Daniel Jackson is expecting us in his office." He said and left the room without another word.

Sam seemed offended by that and Alex just rolled her eyes: "I stopped apologizing for him a few years ago." She simply said and both women followed him into Daniel's office.

"Don't worry about that," Sam said: "If we are lucky we'll lose him on a mission."

* * *

><p>When they arrived they saw Heldon and Daniel who looked disgusted, which lead to the conclusion that Heldon had been rude again.<p>

Teal'c was the next to join them and so were Richard, Jack and the General.

"You wanted to show us something, Dr. Jackson?" the General asked.

"Well I can't show you, but Alex can. You should see this." Daniel said while he placed a flat circle made of stone in front of them. Alex placed her hand on it and looked at the others.

"Any wish of music?" she asked but no one answered.

She did what she had done before and the music-box started to play the song. This time it was some strange but beautiful melody and the sphere in between the circles was blue and looked like water. Small orange fish swam inside turning to the melody.

The others stared at the music-box with amazement. Then Heldon placed his hand on it and started to sing "Stop the Cavalry." The blue sphere turned to brown and small soldiers were now marching inside. From time to time there was a lit Christmas tree to be seen.

"I've heard this on the radio earlier. I kind of liked it." He said happily.

Hammond had difficulties to look away but then he asked: "How does that work?"

"Sound waves and mind control. The sound waves make the melody and the mind forms the picture." Alex explained.

Richard grinned: „You should see what a Symphon can do with a pile of stones." Even though he wasn't a Symphon, he had seen a lot of this science.

"You're saying that they can manipulate things, apart from this music-box?" the General was amazed.

Jack looked at him: "Yeah, you know the thing with the tumbling mountains, I told you about."

"We cannot make mountains tumble. We just started to study this science." Alex said back.

„But I'm sure we'll figure out how to do that. " Heldon said confident. "We'll do our best and in the end we'll succeed if you allow us. "

Hammond seemed to be impressed and nodded: "Good. I'll give you a lab. Get started and let mountains tremble."

Jack looked at the music-box, it was getting on his nerves: "Can somebody please turn that off?"

"Oh, I can." Daniel said, placed his and on it and sang: "Oh sole miooooo." The circles snapped shout and the music stopped with that.

Heldon grabbed the circle and shot Daniel an angry look: "You know that you can break it that way?"

"Come down, Heldon." Alex said: "When thousands of students weren't able to break the music-boxes I doubt that Dr. Jackson can do it."

But Heldon just left the room with the circle in his hands.

"What a very pleasant and relaxed man." Jack said.

"To me he seemed angry and irritated." Teal'c said back.

"That was irony Teal'c. Remember, we talked about that?"

Hammond cleared his voice: "I'll go and the pentagon, we need a larger budget for the new lab." He said and left.

Jack smiled: „Well, we are off duty now, and I got the permission to show you our planet. I suggest we start with the Christmas Village." He said and looked at Alex and Richard.

"That would be great." Alex said happily.

"But you'll need other clothes. It's not good to walk into the village, were children and parents are, wearing military clothes. "Sam said.

"We don't have any other cloth to wear, unless we aren't allowed to use our Jaffa-Costume." Richard said.

"We'll figure something out. Carter, take Alex home with you, I'm sure some of your clothes will suit her well." Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>An hour later a Van arrived in front of Sam's house. Alex had received a warm coat, jeans, and everything else. Jack had made sure Richard was properly dressed and Teal'c wore a beanie hat. Sam and Alex entered the Van and they drove off to the village.<p>

On the way Alex and Richard had a lot of questions concerning Christmas and Santa. "How do you build a gingerbread house and can you actually live in it?" "Why has Santa children sitting on his lap?" And Daniels favourite question was, how Santa could fly without any technology and if he was able to visit other planets too. It was clear, that the concept of Christmas still was abstract to them.

SG-1 had given their best to explain, that gingerbread houses were small and just candy for kids. Santa Clause was a show for the kids and nor him or his reindeer could fly. And he was certainly not visiting other planets.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the car it was snowing.<p>

Jack trudged through the snow and rounded a corner, the other followed. And suddenly they were confronted with a sea of light.

Alex and Richard just stood there and looked with their mouth open: "Is that…." Alex started.

„…A christmas tree?" Richard finished the sentence for her. Their eyes were shining like children's eyes on Christmas.

Sam smiled softly: "It is. You like it? Come on.. let's go."

They bought their tickets from two women who were dressed as angels and entered the village. But Alex looked back over her shoulder all the time. After about two minutes she tugged Daniels sleeve: "Uhm… at the entrance, were they..?"

He grinned: "No, those are just costumes. They are no real angels."

"No… they were not real, I know but... they looked like Symphons."

Richard nodded, he had thought the same.

Now Daniel was confused: "No, those are angel costumes. The angels bring the good news to the world."

"And how, do they do it?" Richard asked while the others also had stopped and were now listening to their conversation.

"Well… the angels tell the sheperds and the chorus…" Daniel hesitated: "The chorus of the angels sing… Oh my god! You really want me to believe that there was really a race of angels?"

Alex shrugged: "We know, that the Symphons looked like humans, but more pure and beautiful and they had between two and six wings."

Sam shook her head, she could not believe it: "But that would mean, everything we know is wrong!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Daniel said casually.

"I need to talk to Heldon, maybe he knows more about those… angels?" Alex said excited.

"Yes, but not know, we are here to have some fun, so come on I need to go to Santa's workshop." Jack said, gabbing Alex' and Richard's arms and pulling them along. The rest followed with a grin on their faces.

They had quite a lot fun, exploring the village. Richard had insisted to sit on Santa's lap and tell him he wanted one of these M60s for Christmas.

"How old is he?" Jack asked.

"Twenty-two." Alex answered and just could not stop laughing. "He is always like this. That's why I like to work with him, he can behave like a child but he is also a very good soldier."

"I know someone who is a bit like him." Sam said and shot Jack a short look.

A little while late Daniel decided to throw a snowball onto Teal'c and got his payback when Teal'c threw one at the tree behind him. The tree was loaded with snow that hit Daniel in the neck.

"Hit." Teal'c said casually.

* * *

><p>Back in the SG-C they went in the elevator with two soldiers who each carried two buckets of earth.<p>

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Heldon said he and Dr. O'Neill need dirt. So we went out and got it for them, Sir."

Alex picked up a little bit of earth and looked at it before she shrugged: "Okay, if he says so."

SG-1 was signed up for as new expedition the next morning. And it was over after six hours. Half an hour later they went into the debriefing with the General.

"..the people on P4X-2398 are living in lage families which are constantly at war with each other…" Sam said as they heard an alarm go of.

All of them jumped up and hurried to the Stargate Operations room but there was no problem with the gate.

"What happened Walter?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea, Sir." The technician answered searching for the cause of the alarm on his monitors. "The camera in the Symphon Laboratory is not working." He said.

SG-1 started to activate.

When they arrived at the door Jack opened it and was met with a large avalance of dirt coming out of the room. And the avalance brought Heldon with it. He stumbled to his feet coughing.

"What happened?" Sam asked helping him up.

"Where is Alex?" Daniel wanted to know. As far as he saw the room was filled with dirt up to t he top.

Teal'c started to dig into the room: "Alex!" he shouted and tried to hold back Jack and Daniel who wanted to help him.

"Over here!" they heard Alex voice. She was in the corner of the room. There was a little room left between the ceiling and the each surface and she crawled over to the door. Teal'c pulled her out and set her on the ground.

"What happened?"

She coughed and rubbed the dirt from her eyes.  
>"A wrong note." Heldon said.<br>"Wha…?," Sam asked, confused.  
>"We wanted to reduce the pile of earth ... but it did not work. "<br>"Of course not!" Alex glared angrily at Heldon! "We are not ready. If we were Saga would have had already taught us. "  
>"It was our duty to try it!" Heldon said angrily.<br>"It was our duty to transform this room into a grave? In our grave, by the way? "  
>"It's you fault, that it didn't work!." Heldon accused her.<br>"You know what, get lost." She said and walked away towards showers. Sam ran after her.  
>"If you try to blame her for a failed experiment ever again, then God help you." Jack snapped at Heldon.<br>Heldon looked as if he wanted to punch Jack but turned around and disappeared only towards showers.

Sam came into the locker room, where Alex is just taking off her clothes.  
>"Is everything okay with you?"<br>Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm tough, you know ."  
>"Well, I think when you're done here, you should come into the briefing room. General Hammond wants to know for sure what happened. "<p>

tbc


	7. Mind Control

Mind Control

While emergency personnel cleared and cleaned up the lab, Alex and Heldon had to answer the questions of the general, who had invited along with SG1 in the briefing room.  
>"Well..." He said sternly and looked at them<br>Heldon looked slightly annoyed, as if he had explained it a hundred times: "We did an experiment. Alex did not hit the note and the dirt literally grown over the head. "  
>Richard, who also sat at the table, looked at Heldon, "Would you like explain why she did not hit the note?"<br>"What do you mean," asked Jack.

"There is a reason why, despite the high compatibility, for that Heldon and Alex were not partners. While Heldon dealt with the object control, which means moving things with sound waves, Alex and Andy studied the mental control. " Richard said.  
>Alex nodded: "Although we learn both, there are many different aspects. I'm not used to use object control. That's why we failed, I'm sorry."<br>"Mental control? What is that?" Daniel asked.  
>Heldon and Alex looked at each other for a moment, then they looked over to Sam and Jack. Sam and Jack suddenly got up from their chairs and embraced each other. And then… they kissed.<p>

Hammond jumped up: „Colonel! Major!"

The two parted, flinched and blinked confused, as if they did not know what just happened.  
>Then Jack turned to Heldon. He was furious: "That was highly inappropriate! And when I feel you again in my mind, I'll kill you," he shouted and left the room slamming the door shut.<br>"Can someone explain that to me," asked the General, while Sam sat down.  
>"Sir, ... it was ... as if I suddenly..- I heard something, a melody ... I can hardly describe it. But it I had the feeling that it was right ... I do not know.,. "Sam said still confused.<p>

Hammond looked at Heldon and Alex: "Did you force them to do that? "  
>Alex heard the rage in the voice of General but Heldon did not care and said : "Oh, please, as we would have to force them. One rule of mental control: You cannot force people to do things they do not want to do. "<p>

"Rule Two:. There is no limit of the things people want," Alex added guiltily: "This does not mean that you have to make them show it. I'm sorry, sir. We can show your people how to fight against it. "

Hammond was still angry: "Do that, and until that happens I forbid you both to use this ability, except with possible human volunteers. Dismissed. "

* * *

><p>Alex disappeared to help cleaning the lab and Heldon had gone to his quarters.<p>

Late at night, after everything was clean, Alex sat in the laboratory with a laptop, connected to the music box by wire.

Daniel entered the room, and without thinking, he said. "Do it with me"

Alex looked up, "Pardon?" she asked.

"I am volunteering as a test subject, I want to know how the mental control feels." He said, stepping closer.

Alex looked back at the laptop and went on with her work: "No."

"Alex, come on, I volunteer. There won't be any trouble."

Now she looked at him directly: "Daniel, it is forbidden to use it against people. Usually we trained with animals. But since we had to demonstrate it, we did. But it was not okay. And you saw what happened. "

"Jack shouted at Heldon, so what? Sam was not that mad. "

Alex shook her head: "It depends on the relationship between Symphon and "victim ". I was sure that Sam would not be angry with me. And since Heldon does not care if someone it angry at him he took control over Jack's mind. But that does not mean that it wasn't uncomfortable for Sam too. "

Daniel shrugged: "It wasn't. I had dinner with her, Jack and Teal'c this evening. She thinks it was an interesting experience and I do not think it meant the kiss. "

"Of course not." Alex said extremely ironically.

Daniel did not know how to convince her, "Alex, I'm a scientist. I like to try and test things. Please let me try. Read my thoughts. "

"I cannot read your thoughts. It is a question of mind. I can give you the highest feelings, show you images and inspirations. And ... as a woman I could not use it with you anyway, even if it was allowed. It can be a very intimate moment. Therefore, we had Tutors of both sexes at the university, because this kind of Symphon can only be given from mind to mind. And ... there has to be a deep trust between the persons or else it can damage a relationship forever. "

"Do you don't trust me?" Daniel asked, slightly depressed but is a small grin on his face.

"That's not fair." Alex said indignantly.

Daniel raised his hands apologetically: "I'm sorry. Can you tell me what are you doing? "He asked, pointing at the laptop.

Alex looked a bit friendlier. "I trying to translate the characteristics of the music box into a technical formula, then Sam can continue working with it and see if the technology can also be used differently. Unfortunately, I have no idea how that can work. Heldon might know but I have not seen him since the meeting. "

Daniel grinned, "Yes, I've heard that you are more like your father when it comes to technical and mathematical sciences. Sam was pretty surprised. "

Alex sighed, "I'm just a genius. And as you noticed today, I'm not even good in my own science. Speaking of which, I need a piano. "

Daniel blinked.

"Believe me, I need one."

"Ok ... once the General is in a better mood, I can ask him about one. Now turn on the music box, please. "

Alex took the edges of the plate, which were connected to the laptop by the wire. The song that she gave into the box had no lyrics. It was slow and quiet, and came out by the sound of a piano and violin. In the inner spheres stars appeared.

Daniel smiled, took the music box and went to the door.

"Hey, where are you going with that?" Alex called.

"Home, maybe I can finally get some sleep. Good night" he replied and left the laboratory.

* * *

><p>Around noon the next day some swearing was heard on the level the lab was in. But it was neither Alex nor Heldon. There were a few supplies and a piano maker. The instrument would never have fit in the elevator in one piece. So it was shipped in parts and assembled directly in the lab.<p>

Alex had gone to Hammond first thing in the morning apologized again and asked him for the instrument. He did not hesitate, because his brother had one in the basement and he wanted to get rid of it.

Alex, Richard and Heldon were sitting together in the casino and ate lunch. SG-1 was on a mission to the planet on which they had been at yesterday and they were expected to be back until evening.

"They made me a teacher." Richard said. "I teach the art of war."

"It's great that you found a job." Alex said.

Heldon did not responded as expected but turned to Alex, "Where is the music box? I wanted to do some tests today and it was gone. "

"Dr. Jackson borrowed it "Alex said.

Heldon grimaced and wanted to say something very unfriendly but Alex continued "And that is his right, after all, he has found it. Actually, we are the ones who have borrowed it."

* * *

><p>It was not easy on the planet for SG1. The people were friendly towards them but they were in war with each other. In addition to that, they seemed to have no significant technology that would be interesting for earth. Daniel asked for things like the music box but they knew nothing of it.<p>

"Let's go home." Sam said.

"Just to see Heldon controlling peoples mind or again filling a room with earth?" O'Neill asked, still annoyed.

"Well, basically, Alex was also involved in the mind control..." Daniel began.

"She told the idiot that she had no practice and that she is not yet ready! "

"But Alex has also made a mistake." Teal'c said.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Jack said.

"Sir, you should be stricter with her." Sam said, but she was grinning.

The first thing O'Neill asked when they returned through the gate was: "Is everything clean? Everyone still himself?"

After the debriefing Daniel shortly stayed with General Hammond in order to ask him for permission to return to the planet where he had discovered the music box. Perhaps there was another artifact of the Symphons.

Without hesitation the general agreed, and put the mission onto the list for the next day.

tbc


End file.
